Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a webbing retractor device in which a webbing that is worn by a vehicle occupant is wound onto a take-up shaft.
Related Art
In a self-locking belt retractor described in German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 102010025234, a control disk is rotatably mounted at a belt shaft, and a spring is suspended between the belt shaft and the control disk.
Here, in this self-locking belt retractor, prior to the control disk being mounted at the belt shaft, the spring is suspended between a pair of pins that are provided atd at the control disk. Then, when the control disk is being mounted at the belt shaft, one pin is assembled with the belt shaft and is separated from the control disk, and the spring is then suspended between the belt shaft and the control disk.